The Twins' Race
The Twins' Race is a new story. Synposis Fed up of Donald and Douglas' constant arguing, James decides to have them compete in a race with him whilst helping deliver the Flying Kipper when Henry is at the Steamworks for maintenance. To make it interesting, he says that if they both lose to him, they have to stop their arguing for good. But will it work? And will they get away with it? Full Plot: Trivia *References to Emily in the Middle, The Fastest Red Engine on Sodor, Love Me Tender, Script: James: Very well. I know a way to put a stop to your constant disagreements. Donald: Well, what is it? Douglas: We're listenin'. James: You must... have a race! Donald & Douglas: Race? James: Yes. Divide the Kipper between you both, and race to do the deliveries. the first one back to the docks wins. Doesn't that sound like fun? Douglas: Well, It IS fun, James, but, uhh, I'm not sure the Fat Controller will approve. Donald: You're not wrong there, Dougie. James: But he doesn't approve of engines arguing, too. the Fat Controller 'Really useful engines don't argue'. Think of how happy he'll be when you both stop arguing. and Douglas look blankly at each other. Donald: Well, uh, Dougie's right, James. Remember what happened when your brakes failed and you crashed into Tidmouth Sheds? [Flashback: Stock footage from 'The Fastest Red Engine on Sodor', taken from the beginning of the episode 'A Shed For Edward'.] James: scoffs That was an accident. How's this: I'll do it too, and if you BOTH lose to me, you have to stop arguing. Donald & Douglas: Stop arguing? James: Yes. if you BOTH lose, you must stop arguing. For good. Promise? Donald: Well... Douglas: Uhhhh... James: What's the matter? Chicken? clucking noises and Douglas gasp Narrator: Donald and Douglas didn't like that at all. They were determined to prove that they could stop their arguing, and do their job at the same time. Douglas: Ya wanna stop arguing for good, Donald? Donald: Right, Dougie. James.... Donald & Douglas: You're on! collects 2 extra brakevans, whilst Porter and Salty divide the trucks Narrator: James fetched some more breakvans, whilst Porter and Salty divided the flying kipper trucks between the 3 engines. at the docks, all 3 engines are lined up. Narrator: Soon, James, Donald and Douglas all lined up, with 4 trucks of the Flying Kipper behind them. James: OK. We'll race and deliver the fish to the stops on the island. We may only stop for coal or water. first one to finish all their deliveries, and get back to the docks, wins. Donald: And if we both lose to you, James... Douglas: ... we have to stop our arguing for good. James: Exactly. [The ''Eye of the Tiger'' style music plays, as James, Donald and Douglas get ready] James: OK. Ready... steady... James: Go! and speeds off and Douglas speed off after him, watched by the cranes Big Mickey: I have a feeling this is gonna cause some trouble Donald and Douglas race down the line, as the race music from Confused Coaches plays Narrator: The race was very exciting. Donald and Douglas were both determined not to lose to James.